


our shadows ; d. malfoy

by lexiluwhos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, Episode: c03e03 Magic Storms & Cottagecore, F/F, F/M, Hufflepuff, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Professors, Ravenclaw, Slow Burn, Slytherin, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexiluwhos/pseuds/lexiluwhos
Summary: 𝐰𝐡𝐞𝐧 𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐬𝐡𝐚𝐝𝐨𝐰𝐬 𝐦𝐢𝐱𝐞𝐝 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐲𝐨𝐮 𝐛𝐞𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞 𝐦𝐢𝐧𝐞 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐢 𝐰𝐚𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬ع˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹a draco malfoy fanficdraco x fem! ocع˖⁺ ☁⋆ ୭ 🕊.⋆｡⋆༶⋆˙⊹tw : sexual assault, drugs, eventual smut, all stated before chapter.All characters beside my oc's belong to JKR along with the Harry Potter Universe as a whole. This is fanfiction. Most events happening in this story are not canon!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. tallulah fern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fifth year - 1996
> 
> " her beauty dulled the stars,  
> as if to beg the heavens to crumple up the sky and start again. "
> 
> \- atticus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: depictions of sexual assault

She felt her air being cut off as a large hand held her throat against the wall. She was too scared to move, petrified that if she so much as breathe he'd hurt her more. 

How did she get here. Ok, retrace your steps. She walked to the market to get salad for dinner. She was gonna be late, ms. walker had talked her ear off. She was walking back. That's all she remembers. How did she get here? 

The man's other hand had begun traveling up her thigh under her dress. She finally gasped as his hand tightened around her throat and tears left her eyes that were glued shut. 

"Look at me." He demanded. 

She opened her eyes to dark yellow ones staring at her, like a predator who'd just caught his prey. He smiled a cruel crooked smile that made another sob erupt from the back of his throat. 

His hand had traveled behind her to squeeze her ass. He shoved himself against her and she felt him poking her stomach as more tears streamed down her face leaving mascara marks. 

"You're gonna be my little toy for the night." He growled at her before turning her around abruptly and pushing her against what she thought was a bed. 

"Tallulah? Tallulah what's wrong?" She finally registered it was Andy who she was hearing. He'd been calling her name for almost a minute now but she was too deep in her flashback to hear him until now. 

She quickly wiped her tears and remembered she was safe on the Hogwarts Express. It was just Andy, she had nothing to be afraid of. She muttered a sorry and drew her knees up to her chest to make herself smaller. 

"Lula?" He asked in a worried tone. He went to wipe away her tears as any friend would but retracted his hand when she yelled at him. 

"NO! No." She flinched back further into the corner where the bench and the wall met. "Don't touch me. Please." She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. 

His face was distraught at his best friend's reaction to a simple touch of his hand. He was worried for her and angry. He wanted to know who hurt her. Who had hurt her, dear little Tallulah Fern, so much that she couldn't accept the touch of her best friend wiping her tears. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking back down at the floor. 

"You have nothing to apologize for Lula." He moved away to give her more space. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after he had moved to the bench across from her, deciding he wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. 

"Yeah... but I can't. I don't know how." She fiddled with the strings on her hoodie and looked out the window at the nearing sunset. They'd be at Hogwarts soon. 

"That's okay. I'm for you Lula, whenever you're ready." He smiled at her sadly. 

Any other day she would've scolded him for pitying her but she didn't have the heart to today. She knew he cared and meant well. 

Getting onto one of the last carriages, across from her two girls sat talking amongst themselves as Andy climbed on. 

She admired their beauty. One she had recognized as Peaches from Ravenclaw but the other had to have been new or very shy because she hadn't seen her before. The girl had brown curly hair and full lips that suited her face perfectly. 

"What's wrong?" Her eyes snapped to Peaches before looking down quickly. She was sure she had removed the mascara stains from earlier, she'd even asked Andy and he said she looked normal. 

"Nothing." She said simply before turning to look at the pretty thestral who pulled the carriage. 

"You see them too." The curly haired girl commented as she also moved to look at the large animal. 

"Is that why you were crying?" Peaches asked. She shook her head a simple no then wrapped her robes around her to shield from the cool evening breeze. 

"Peaches as much as I love you, please learn when to stop asking questions. You're starting to sound like Skeeter." Andy said with a dry laugh, though his tone and eyes had caused her to nod and sit back. 

"I like this one. You're feisty for a Hufflepuff and cute too." The curly haired girl snickered and very obviously checked him out. If Lula had been in a better mood she would've teased him about it. 

He smirked at her confession. "Im Andy Cartier. And you are?" 

"Venus Lestrange." She tilted her head and looked between the two. This had caught Tallulah's attention. Bellatrix had a child? "No, not Bellatrix. Rabastan." She looked at Tallulah who had been looking at her in a confusing expression she couldn't really decipher. 

Tallulah wasn't scared of her, not even angry as most students would be at the idea of another death eaters kid coming to Hogwarts. 

"Oh, erm, cool. What year are you in?" Tallulah asked though she still hadn't really raised her voice above a whisper. 

Weirdly, she had felt kinda safe in the carriage with the ravenclaw and Venus. They seemed nice enough and had yet to ask her anymore questions, though she knew Peaches meant well. 

"Fifth, like Peaches and you guys I think." She smiled at Peaches and the rest of them. 

The three of them had gone on making small talk until they arrived at the castle, Lula had stayed quiet watching the scenery. Tallulah had gripped Andy's sleeve as they entered Hogwarts with Venus and Peaches, making their way towards the great hall. 

"Andy. I can't go in there." She tugged on his sleeve and stopped before the entrance of the Great Hall. There were way too many people and she definitely didn't want to face any of the male teachers. 

She quickly grew to hate eye contact with boys and male figures in general. She'd even stopped visiting old man Jack with her mom who lived down the road.

"We could go to Madam Pomfrey's?" Andy suggested. She nodded and tore her eyes away from the Great Hall that had been causing her anxiety.

Tallulah said her goodbyes to Peaches and Venus and Andy wished Venus luck in her sorting. Lula could tell she'd be in Slytherin, if it wasn't for her family name it would probably be because of her bold flirting with Andy and cunningness in general. 

The two friends made their way back through the familiar castle as they headed to the hospital wing. The short girl had long let go of Andy's sleeve and had distanced herself just half a foot. He had noticed but chose not to say anything. 

She'll tell me when she's ready. He reminded himself. 

They'd been but a few corridors away when a tall man had stepped out from around the corner, he had seemed as surprised as the two of them but quickly hid it with narrowed eyes. 

Tallulah quickly looked at her shoes and stopped alongside Andy when the man had approached them and stood in front of the pair. 

"Aren't students supposed to be attending the sorting in the Great Hall?" His voice was deep and his accent wasn't as thick as a locals would be, some words even had an American twist to them.  
"Yes, sir. You see my friend here is feeling quite sick. We're just heading to Madam Pomfrey, if you would let us through." Andy held his chin up, not intimidated by the taller man. 

"And your friend can't speak for herself? If she is feeling ill then you're excused Mr..." Tallulah grew uncomfortable as she felt his eyes on her, she once again tightened her robes around herself, trying her best to hide her body. 

"Andy Cartier, sir. But-" He was cut off by the raise of a hand. Both Andy and the older man watched as Tallulah flinched back at the action and almost inaudibly whimpered. 

"It's okay. I can escort her. You need to be with the rest of the student body." His tone indicated that no matter how much he argued the man wouldn't budge. 

Tallulah silently cringed as Andy left with his head hung low. She didn't like the feeling of the older man watching her. "Can you stop that." She whispered but the scowl was evident in her voice even if her face was hidden by her hair.

"Stop what." His voice had an almost analyzing manner to it. 

"Stop staring at me. Can I just go to Pomfrey by myself?" She had finally lifted her head a bit to look around though never meeting the man's eyes. 

He obeyed her first request but had begun walking and motioned for her to follow with the tilt of his head in the direction. "What's your name?" He questioned breaking the silence. 

"Tallulah Fern." 

"Hello Tallulah. I'm Elijah Burke. I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a / n : The first chapter! This is kind of just an introduction to things, i know it's kinda short but the chapters will get a little longer as the plot develops. Soon we'll meet Draco and interact more with the other characters. Thank you for reading the first chapter:)
> 
> words: 1506


	2. venus lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> excetra; viper, snake, backstabber

Venus thanked him and waved goodbye to the friends before turning to Peaches who looked deep in thought beside her, muttering nonsense under her breath. 

"What was that?" Venus asked curiously as she walked with the slightly taller girl to the Ravenclaw table. 

She ignored the lingering glances and confused stares from the other students who were trying to figure out who this curly haired girl was and why they'd never seen her before. 

"Someone hurt her, really bad. I mean she used to smile all the time and have this glow that people were so attracted to. She seems so... sad now, to put it nicely." Peaches frowned and looked at Venus with concern etched in her eyes. 

Venus had only just met the girl in their carriage ride but it was obvious that something was wrong. Peaches was right, someone had hurt Tallulah. 

Before she could respond, Dumbledore approached the girl. "Ms. Lestrange, it's time. The first years are ready and will be joining us soon to be sorted after you. Please find your seat Ms. Hendrix." Peaches sat near Luna Lovegood while Venus trailed behind the Headmaster, avoiding making eye contact with any of the students. 

The curly haired girl stood next to Dumbledore's podium while he stood right behind it waiting to greet Mcgonagall and the rest of the first year students. Most looked at her with speculation and interest, there hadn't been a new student who wasn't a first year in almost a decade. 

After the first years came following behind Mcgonagall in a line, she turned to Venus and waved her hand motioning for her to join her near the front of the top steps. "This year we will be welcoming a new student, she'll be joining our fifth years. Would you look to introduce yourself dear?" 

"Hello, my name's Venus Lestrange," an eruption of whispers and scared looks interrupted the girl, she'd even heard a scream. She cleared her throat loudly to get the attention of the Great Hall, they all stopped and looked at her with wide eyes causing her to smirk. 

"Daughter of Rabastan Lestrange. Though I've heard great things about Auntie Bella." She continued smirking then took the hat off the stool and sat down placing it upon her own head.

Her eyes scanned the room and her face rested in a blank expression as the hat whispered to her though she scowled when she heard the eerie words "potential gryffindor." 

"I would hate nothing more than being sorted into any house whose founder's name is not Salazar Slytherin." She whispered to the hate in a threatening tone. 

Without another word the sorting hat seemed to nod before shouting "SLYTHERIN." 

Said house's table exploded into claps and whoops as the girl smiled and made her way down the steps and straight towards her new table. The other tables glared but weren't surprised. The slytherins themselves, however, were very happy to have another pureblood amongst them especially one with such a powerful name.

Growing closer to the table, she spotted a platinum blonde boy clapping along with the rest of his table and smirking at the new girl. Draco Malfoy. She'd met him a couple times when her father would decide to drag her along to the iconic pureblood balls or family brunches her grandmother would host. 

"Hello cousin." She sat between him and another dark skinned boy. Across from them a curly haired boy and girl with jet black hair and upturned nose. 

"Hello Venus." A smile played on his lips.

Her eyes scanned the food that had just appeared in front of her. The options were almost endless and the aroma of all the food overwhelmed her nose as she inhaled, taking it all in.

The boy next to her had introduced himself as Blaise Zabini, across from him the black haired girl who called herself Pansy Parkinson and next to her the abnormally tall boy, Theodore Nott who looked like a spitting image of his father who'd she met once. 

Venus politely filled her plate with a delicious looking salad and some turkey on the side, though she noted father's turkey wasn't nearly as dry. 

"So, Venus, if I may call you that, why didn't you join us the first year?" Blaise glanced down at the girl before taking a sip of his supposed grape juice. 

"I'd rather you call me Lestrange for now, it shows your respect. I didn't wish to come to school so my father hired a great teacher from transylvania to teach me instead." She looked at the boy with a tight smile 

She scolded herself internally though she hadn't overshared anything. She'd gotten good at withholding the truth and father himself taught her to occlude, but if you asked her a question she would answer it truthfully.

Venus hadn't always been so honest. She had a semi decent childhood too. She'd giggle, running around the brown bungalow while her father chased after her. Her mother was the one that had ruined it.

"Dahlia darling, come here right now." Her mother's voice called for her. She peaked out from around the corner though she quickly regretted it when she made eye contact with the wiry woman. 

"My name's Venus mummy, why won't you call me my name." She retreated back behind the corner and slid down to the floor with her knees pulled tight to her chest. 

"I'll call you what I like. Now come on, you have some explaining to do." Her mother's gross voice came from above her as she towered over the petite girl. 

She reluctantly obeyed and followed her mother to the room at the end of the hallway she'd been hiding in. It was empty except for the mother and daughter and an out of place table with a sippy cup of water on it.

"I'm only gonna ask you once, did you give the elf one of your cookies this morning?" Her mother walked towards the table then tossed around the cup and looked at her daughter, daring her to lie.

"His name is Zappy!" The four year old wailed and stomped her foot.

"Did you or did you not Dahlia?" Her mother raised her voice and she wished that the genies from fathers stories were here to save her because then she could wish her mother away.

"Yeah." Venus muttered and looked at the ground, her eyes threatening to flood with tears. 

Don't cry. Don't cry. She told herself. 

Mother hated when she cried.

"See how easy that was sweet Dahlia. Here, drink some water." The spider-like woman handed her neglected child the sippy cup and watched the frizzy haired girl sigh in relief and drink.

Her ears rang as she realized she been stabbing her turkey in ways that would've made any other living creature bleed. 

Half of the Great Hall was gone and even the three other people who she'd sat next to. Beside her though, Draco was watching her intently trying to figure out what had made the girl go mute. 

"Come on, I'll show you the way to our common room and living quarters." Draco stood and placed a hand on her shoulder urging her to follow him. 

They left the hall and she followed closely next to Draco. She couldn't help but look around and admire the architecture or stained glass windows in some of the outer corridors. 

She'd been so engulfed in conversation with Draco about potions she hadn't noticed when a tall man was headed straight forward who'd also been too distracted by his own conversation with Tallulah.

They collided with an oof and she would've tumbled back if it wasn't for the large hand holding her waist. 

She looked up and found herself staring into piercing brown eyes which seemed to dilate while his grip tightened. She inhaled sharply and finally found herself looking away when she heard her name being called.

"Tallulah?" She looked at the small girl who seemed to have a crooked smile on her lips as she looked between the girl and teacher. 

He quickly let go off her and looked away fixing his tie and straightening out the cuffs of his blazer. 

"Hi, I see you got into Slytherin." The girl nodded towards her green tie and raised her eyebrows slightly showing a small look of approval.

"What's that supposed to mean." Draco stepped up next to her and looked down at the girl with a sneer who quickly back away and lowered her head.

"Nothing. I'm sorry, I'll go." The small girl quickly walked away and the tall man trailed behind her but not before narrowing his eyes at the blond. "She meant no harm, no need to be twat."

"Twat." He scoffed. "Who does he think he is?" Draco looked back over his shoulder before continuing to walk down to the dungeons. 

She rolled her eyes but held back from saying anything she'd probably regret. 

They walked the rest of the way in silence which gave her the chance to think about the mystery man. He was obviously not a student but he wasn't old like most of the professors.

He had dark brown eyes that felt like they could undress her just by looking at her, his lips were full and a tinted pink which went well with his tanned skin. His beard that was clean and trimmed which contoured his face perfectly.

How his large hands had gripped her waist and how his brows furrowed and how deep his voice had been when he scolded Draco for hurting Tallulah's feelings. 

She'd realized they were nearing the common room entrance when Draco had started talking.

"The password is excetra. I strongly suggest not sharing it with anyone even if you think you could trust them... don't." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow awaiting her response as they got to the large door.

"Okay, I won't." She nodded and gave a small smile.

They entered the common room and he showed her to her independent room that her father had paid for. Draco's dorm was straight across. 

She went to bed that night thinking about the stranger she met in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a / n : the ending sucks, i know :| i think for the next chapter i'm gonna write for Andy's pov and then back to Tallulah after that, i'll start doing Peaches and Elijah's povs when they become bigger parts of the story. Later on there will also be some Draco povs:)
> 
> words: 1703


	3. tallulah fern

She felt her air being cut off as a large hand held her throat against the wall. She was too scared to move, petrified that if she so much as breathe he'd hurt her more. 

How did she get here. Ok, retrace your steps. She walked to the market to get salad for dinner. She was gonna be late, ms. walker had talked her ear off. She was walking back. That's all she remembers. How did she get here? 

The man's other hand had begun traveling up her thigh under her dress. She finally gasped as his hand tightened around her throat and tears left her eyes that were glued shut. 

"Look at me." He demanded. 

She opened her eyes to dark yellow ones staring at her, like a predator who'd just caught his prey. He smiled a cruel crooked smile that made another sob erupt from the back of his throat. 

His hand had traveled behind her to squeeze her ass. He shoved himself against her and she felt him poking her stomach as more tears streamed down her face leaving mascara marks. 

"You're gonna be my little toy for the night." He growled at her before turning her around abruptly and pushing her against what she thought was a bed. 

"Tallulah? Tallulah what's wrong?" She finally registered it was Andy who she was hearing. He'd been calling her name for almost a minute now but she was too deep in her flashback to hear him until now. 

She quickly wiped her tears and remembered she was safe on the Hogwarts Express. It was just Andy, she had nothing to be afraid of. She muttered a sorry and drew her knees up to her chest to make herself smaller. 

"Lula?" He asked in a worried tone. He went to wipe away her tears as any friend would but retracted his hand when she yelled at him. 

"NO! No." She flinched back further into the corner where the bench and the wall met. "Don't touch me. Please." She looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. 

His face was distraught at his best friend's reaction to a simple touch of his hand. He was worried for her and angry. He wanted to know who hurt her. Who had hurt her, dear little Tallulah Fern, so much that she couldn't accept the touch of her best friend wiping her tears. 

"I'm sorry." She whispered, looking back down at the floor. 

"You have nothing to apologize for Lula." He moved away to give her more space. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked after he had moved to the bench across from her, deciding he wanted to make her as comfortable as possible. 

"Yeah... but I can't. I don't know how." She fiddled with the strings on her hoodie and looked out the window at the nearing sunset. They'd be at Hogwarts soon. 

"That's okay. I'm for you Lula, whenever you're ready." He smiled at her sadly. 

Any other day she would've scolded him for pitying her but she didn't have the heart to today. She knew he cared and meant well. 

Getting onto one of the last carriages, across from her two girls sat talking amongst themselves as Andy climbed on. 

She admired their beauty. One she had recognized as Peaches from Ravenclaw but the other had to have been new or very shy because she hadn't seen her before. The girl had brown curly hair and full lips that suited her face perfectly. 

"What's wrong?" Her eyes snapped to Peaches before looking down quickly. She was sure she had removed the mascara stains from earlier, she'd even asked Andy and he said she looked normal. 

"Nothing." She said simply before turning to look at the pretty thestral who pulled the carriage. 

"You see them too." The curly haired girl commented as she also moved to look at the large animal. 

"Is that why you were crying?" Peaches asked. She shook her head a simple no then wrapped her robes around her to shield from the cool evening breeze. 

"Peaches as much as I love you, please learn when to stop asking questions. You're starting to sound like Skeeter." Andy said with a dry laugh, though his tone and eyes had caused her to nod and sit back. 

"I like this one. You're feisty for a Hufflepuff and cute too." The curly haired girl snickered and very obviously checked him out. If Lula had been in a better mood she would've teased him about it. 

He smirked at her confession. "Im Andy Cartier. And you are?" 

"Venus Lestrange." She tilted her head and looked between the two. This had caught Tallulah's attention. Bellatrix had a child? "No, not Bellatrix. Rabastan." She looked at Tallulah who had been looking at her in a confusing expression she couldn't really decipher. 

Tallulah wasn't scared of her, not even angry as most students would be at the idea of another death eaters kid coming to Hogwarts. 

"Oh, erm, cool. What year are you in?" Tallulah asked though she still hadn't really raised her voice above a whisper. 

Weirdly, she had felt kinda safe in the carriage with the ravenclaw and Venus. They seemed nice enough and had yet to ask her anymore questions, though she knew Peaches meant well. 

"Fifth, like Peaches and you guys I think." She smiled at Peaches and the rest of them. 

The three of them had gone on making small talk until they arrived at the castle, Lula had stayed quiet watching the scenery. Tallulah had gripped Andy's sleeve as they entered Hogwarts with Venus and Peaches, making their way towards the great hall. 

"Andy. I can't go in there." She tugged on his sleeve and stopped before the entrance of the Great Hall. There were way too many people and she definitely didn't want to face any of the male teachers. 

She quickly grew to hate eye contact with boys and male figures in general. She'd even stopped visiting old man Jack with her mom who lived down the road.

"We could go to Madam Pomfrey's?" Andy suggested. She nodded and tore her eyes away from the Great Hall that had been causing her anxiety.

Tallulah said her goodbyes to Peaches and Venus and Andy wished Venus luck in her sorting. Lula could tell she'd be in Slytherin, if it wasn't for her family name it would probably be because of her bold flirting with Andy and cunningness in general. 

The two friends made their way back through the familiar castle as they headed to the hospital wing. The short girl had long let go of Andy's sleeve and had distanced herself just half a foot. He had noticed but chose not to say anything. 

She'll tell me when she's ready. He reminded himself. 

They'd been but a few corridors away when a tall man had stepped out from around the corner, he had seemed as surprised as the two of them but quickly hid it with narrowed eyes. 

Tallulah quickly looked at her shoes and stopped alongside Andy when the man had approached them and stood in front of the pair. 

"Aren't students supposed to be attending the sorting in the Great Hall?" His voice was deep and his accent wasn't as thick as a locals would be, some words even had an American twist to them.  
"Yes, sir. You see my friend here is feeling quite sick. We're just heading to Madam Pomfrey, if you would let us through." Andy held his chin up, not intimidated by the taller man. 

"And your friend can't speak for herself? If she is feeling ill then you're excused Mr..." Tallulah grew uncomfortable as she felt his eyes on her, she once again tightened her robes around herself, trying her best to hide her body. 

"Andy Cartier, sir. But-" He was cut off by the raise of a hand. Both Andy and the older man watched as Tallulah flinched back at the action and almost inaudibly whimpered. 

"It's okay. I can escort her. You need to be with the rest of the student body." His tone indicated that no matter how much he argued the man wouldn't budge. 

Tallulah silently cringed as Andy left with his head hung low. She didn't like the feeling of the older man watching her. "Can you stop that." She whispered but the scowl was evident in her voice even if her face was hidden by her hair.

"Stop what." His voice had an almost analyzing manner to it. 

"Stop staring at me. Can I just go to Pomfrey by myself?" She had finally lifted her head a bit to look around though never meeting the man's eyes. 

He obeyed her first request but had begun walking and motioned for her to follow with the tilt of his head in the direction. "What's your name?" He questioned breaking the silence. 

"Tallulah Fern." 

"Hello Tallulah. I'm Elijah Burke. I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."


	4. andy cartier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: minor drug use, minor smut.

It'd been almost thirty minutes since students were dismissed from the feast and 20 of those Andy spent passing back and forth in front of the common room entrance waiting for Tallulah to come back from the hospital wing. 

He had almost left his post and gone looking for her when she came into view with the same man who had stolen her from him before. 

"Tallulah! What took you so long? Are you feeling better?" He asked her anxiously as he met them halfway. 

"Im okay Andy. You didn't have to wait." He nodded but didn't say anything he was too busy looking at the older man with narrowed eyes. 

"But I wanted to Lula." He turned to the older man from before. "Thank you but curfew is soon so we must be going now." 

Elijah nodded and turned away without saying anything. Andy looked at his retreating figure for a moment before turning to walk to the common room with Tallulah by his side.

They knocked on the barrel twice and the door opened to a burrow-like entrance leading to their common room. The atmosphere was warm and welcoming, it made everyone feel at home. The comfy couches and various plants and vines which decorated the walls, shelves and random desks, along with the windows which lined the top of the walls allowing the morning light to seep through and the moonlight during the night. 

It was Andy's safe place.

There was the buzz of small talk and background music from the old common room record player which was placed on a small table next to a shelf of kept records varying from The Beatles to Weird Sisters to Nirvana. Currently playing was Rhiannon by Fleetwood Mac, one of Andy's favorites.

Rhiannon rings like a bell through the night

And wouldn't you love to love her?

"Let's go to the rooftop?" Tallulah tugged on his sleeve guiding him to the not so secret passageway near the back of the common room. 

It was really a hidden terrace which looked out into the black lake and forbidden forest but when they had discovered it first year Lula had mistaken it for the rooftop. 

"Okay." He smiled at the girl as they entered the small hallway which led to a steep staircase leading to the secret balcony that rested between two turrets. 

She is like a cat in the dark 

And then she is the darkness.

The music carried its way up to their hideout and Andy had noticed his friend silently humming along and smiled to himself and joined in.

They situated themselves on two old but oddly comfortable armchairs and sat crisscrossed across from each other, separating them was a low table. 

A clay ashtray, herbology books, tarot cards and other nick nacks scattered the table from its other visitors. 

Rhiannon 

Rhiannon 

"Something happened to me, at the start of summer." Tallulah spoke and fiddled with her thumbs. A thing she often did when anxious.

Andy bit his lip, not wanting to upset her with questions and have her tell him what she wanted at her own pace.

"And i'm not ready to talk about it, but when I am you'll be the first person to know." She looked up and her doe eyes met his which were filled with worry and concern but an understanding for what his friend was telling him.

She rules her life like a bird in flight 

And who will be her lover? 

"I understand Tallulah. I love you." He told her softly. 

He could guess and over think a million situations the small girl went through but he pushed it aside not wanting to worry himself further and just be here for Lula. 

"I love you too." She whispered. 

Together they looked out into the night like they'd done many times before. After a while Tallulah spoke again. 

"Can um- can we smoke?" She bit her lip in anticipation of his answer though she knew he would probably never say no to the leaf he liked to call the devil's lettuce.

Rhiannon 

Rhiannon

"Of course silly." He laughed a bit and pulled out a pack of spliffs from his trousers. The both of them had yet to change out of their robes though they were currently keeping them warm so neither minded. 

Lighting it with his wand he took a drag, french inhaled then passed it to Tallulah.

She inhaled the muggle herb and sighed out the smoke through her nostrils causing her to sneeze a second later. 

Taken by, taken by the sky

Taken by, taken by the sky

Andy quietly sang the last two fading lyrics before reaching across the small space and taking the spliff back.

Dreams unwind, love's a state of mind.

Dreams unwind, love's a state of mind.

They had sat there smoking for a while when a very tipsy Ernie stumbled on to the terrace. 

"Found them!" He exclaimed to no one in particular. "Guyssssss." He drawled and stumbled, making the very high friends giggle. "The fifth years and up are having a little get together, it's time for you to join!" 

The boy grabbed Andy's hand and guided him down the tricky steps. Andy looked back quickly to check that Tallulah was following and smiled when he saw she in fact was.

The girl's eyes were red and glossed as she stuck out her tongue and focused on the steps in front of her in the dimly lit staircase. 

Andy looked back forward to find Ernie already looking at him though he seemed to blush and look away when he noticed Andy had caught him. 

Entering the common room, it was a lot busier than before and all the younger years had been put to bed. Students hung out on couches and in corners, others danced with friends or stood by the food catching up with people they hadn't written to over the summer. 

The prefects - Cedric Diggory and Alice Ports - had allowed the "get together" because in reality Hufflepuffs weren't big partiers. The house was filled with stoners and the select drinkers who knew how to keep semi quiet and not make a huge mess unlike the routy Gryffindors or iconic Slytherins.

The song had just changed to a familiar tune he knew all too well from listening to the radio his uncle blasted during the summer. 

No rest for crosstops in my mind

On my own... here we go.

Brain Stew by Green Day. A fan favorite.

"I'm gonna go say hi to Cedric." Tallulah whispered as she poured herself a solo cup of Firewhiskey and left. 

Next to Andy the blonde boy had moved near the other end of the table but motioned for him to 'come here' before taking a drink. 

"Andy! My mate! I've missed you." He swung an arm around Andy's shoulder, having been a few inches taller. "You've got an extra spliff? I can smell it on you." He winked at the shaggy haired boy and drank again. 

My mouth is dry

My face is numb 

"Yea but I don't really want to share though.We could go up to your dorm?" He asked and then checked his pockets to make sure he hadn't forgotten the pack of smokes. 

He panicked not feeling the smokes in his left pocket. He searched around in the right, feeling the torn carton in his hand he sighed in relief. "Let me get changed into something nicer." He raised his voice a bit over the music. Ernie nodded and downed the last of the liquor before throwing away his cup.

Yet again the music followed them as they made their way down to the boys dorm. The two stopped at his dorm knocking and once no one answered walked in. 

My mind is set on overdrive

The clock is laughing in my face

Ernie came in after him and Andy hadn't thought much of it considering his high state and comfortability with getting changed in front of friends. 

He threw his robe on his trunk before heading to the closet to grab a shirt and sweats, his usual muggle attire though he most days opted for jeans. 

Pulling his shirt over his head, he hadn't even noticed the footsteps coming from Ernie who had gotten rather close than most guys would appreciate. 

"Andy." The blonde boy whispered, making him jump a bit and turn around, he had dropped the shirt he had planned to put on leaving him in his trousers. 

"Hi." He whispered back, his cheeks burned at the proximity especially since he'd been shirtless and the other boy had the first few buttons of his top undone. 

Ernie's eyes flickered from Andy's to his lips and back. He took a step further and Andy unconsciously stepped back, the wall closer than it seemed, stopped the boy.

Fucked up and spun out in my room

On my own... here we go

The music drowned out as Andy blushed furiously. He could practically feel the body heat coming from the taller boy and smell the firewhiskey on his breath. In turn Ernie, like early, had smelled the weed and mahogany sort of scent coming from Andy.

"What are you doing?" Andy whispered and looked up at the boy who seemed conflicted. 

"I just wanna try something." He looked at Andy and though not explicitly saying what he wanted to try Andy nodded anyway, fitting together the puzzle pieces.

Ernie hesitantly placed a hand on the wall and his other moved to rest in an odd but welcoming position between his jaw and neck.

Andy matched his hesitation and placed a hand on his chest and the opposite on his upper waist.

Leaning in, Ernie placed a soft kiss on Andy's lips. 

Andy had kissed a boy once before though it had been embarrassingly sloppy. It was last year when Ron had this weird attraction to Victor Krum. Being a good friend - as any good friend would - he offered to help Ron and test out if he did in fact like boys.

When he pulled away and gagged in disgust, Andy had been surprised and realized he didn't hate it.

He gasped as he felt Ernie's tongue swipe across his lip then enter his mouth. This kiss was different and nice and he hoped it felt like he knew what he was doing. 

Andy gained a bit of confidence and wrapped both hands around the boy's fit waist and pulled him closer so there was no awkward space between them.

Their tongues danced nicely and Andy even enjoyed the leftover taste of firewhiskey in Ernies mouth. 

Ernie left his mouth kissing his cheek, down his jaw then nibbled on his earlobe causing the shaggy haired boy to whimper.

He kissed below his ear and Andy held back a moan as he placed an open mouth kiss on his neck and began to suck. Ernie swiped his tongue over the forming mark. Andy involuntarily bucked his his hips against the other boys and after the tiniest moment of shock, Ernie groaned into his neck with pleasure.

Andy did it again and openly moaned whilst Ernie buried his hand in his hair and hid in the crook of his neck.

"Ernie. Wait." Andy breathed out. "I don't- I don't want you to do anything you'll regret." Ernie brought his face up and looked at him in adoration.

"It's ok. I promise, I want it if you want it. I won't do anything if you tell me not to." He smiled at the short boy and Andy appreciated that he seemed to be a bit more experienced.

"C-Can you take your shirt off, so that it's like even." Andy stuttered looking down. 

"Of course." And Ernie kindly obliged as Andy looked back up to admire the quidditch players body.

Andy reached out and caressed his cheek before moving down his chest and once again around his waist pulling him closer.

Ernie held his face and they found each other's lips again in a soft but searing kiss. Ernie guided himself back so that he sat on Andy's bed and Andy straddled him to sit in his lap. 

The kiss seemed never ending. Yet again Ernie found his way to Andy's neck, Andy tugged on his hair and grinded down in approval when he began leaving another love bite.

Andy pushed him down so that they lay across his bed and gave him a peck before trailing kissed down his neck, to his chest, down his toned stomach.

He stopped at the hem of his pants and looked up at the blonde. "Is this okay?" He asked as his hands held the boys hips down from when he had previously arched his back.

"Yes, please Andy." Ernie said breathlessly.

This had been Andy's first time doing anything of the sort and he felt proud of himself as Ernie let out a whimper turning into a mixture of moans and groans.

Ernie came moaning Andy's name that night and he had happily returned the favor though Andy frowned when the taller of two would have to go back to his own dorm.

They shared a kiss goodnight and Andy fell asleep tracing the bruises on his neck with a smile because of the interaction between the two boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a / n : Hey!!! uhm, idk about the whole makeout sesh, I haven't written a whole lot of smut before so I enjoy feedback! Writing in Andy's sort of pov was frustrating at first but once I realized what I wanted to do with the chapter it was a lot easier. I'm deciding between having Andy be bisexual, or gay... which would you guys want?? 
> 
> words : 2221


End file.
